One method of transmitting data and other signals is by using twisted pairs. A twisted pair includes at least one pair of insulated conductors twisted about one another to form a two conductor pair. A number of methods known in the art may be employed to arrange and configure the twisted pairs into various high-performance transmission cable arrangements. Once the twisted pairs are configured into the desired “core,” a plastic jacket is typically extruded over them to maintain their configuration and to function as a protective layer. When more than one twisted pair group is bundled together, the combination is referred to as a multi-pair cable.
In cabling arrangements where the conductors within the wires of the twisted pairs are stranded, two different, but interactive sets of twists can be present in the cable configuration. First, there is the twist of the wires that make up the twisted pair. Second, within each individual wire of the twisted pair, there is the twist of the wire strands that form the conductor. Taken in combination, both sets of twists have an interrelated effect on the data signal being transmitted through the twisted pairs.
With multi-pair cables, the signals generated at one end of the cable should ideally arrive at the same time at the opposite end even if they travel along different twisted pair wires. Measured in nanoseconds, the timing difference in signal transmissions between the twisted wire pairs within a cable in response to a generated signal is commonly referred to as “delay skew.” Problems arise when the delay skew of the signal transmitted by one twisted pair and another is too large and the device receiving the signal is not able to properly reassemble the signal. Such a delay skew results in transmission errors or lost data.
Moreover, as the throughput of data is increased in high-speed data communication applications, delay skew problems can become increasingly magnified. Even the delay in properly reassembling a transmitted signal because of signal skew will significantly and adversely affect signal throughput. Thus, as more complex systems with needs for increased data transmission rates are deployed in networks, a need for improved data transmission has developed. Such complex, higher-speed systems require multi-pair cables with stronger signals, and minimized delay skew.
The dielectric constant (DK) of the insulation affects signal throughput and attenuation values of the wire. That is, the signal throughput increases as the DK decreases and attenuation decreases as DK decreases. Together, a lower DK means a stronger signal arrives more quickly and with less distortion. Thus, a wire with a DK that is lower (approaching 1) is always favored over an insulated conductor with a higher DK, e.g. greater than 2.
In twisted pair applications, the DK of the insulation affects the delay skew of the twisted pair. Generally accepted delay skew, according to EIA/TIA 568-A-1, is that both signals should-arrive within 45 nanoseconds (ns) of each other, based on 100 meters of cable. A delay skew of this magnitude is problematic when high frequency signals (greater than 100 MHz) are being transmitted. At these frequencies, a delay skew of less than 20 ns is considered superior and has yet to be achieved in practice.
In addition, previously, the only way to affect the delay skew in a particular twisted pair or multi-pair cable was to adjust the lay length or degree of twist of the insulated conductors. This in turn required a redesign of the insulated conductor, including changing the diameter of the conductor and the thickness of the insulation to maintain suitable electrical properties, e.g. impedance and attenuation.
One attempt at an improved insulated conductor included the use of ribs on the exterior surface of the insulation or channels within the insulation but close to the exterior surface of the insulation. The ribbed insulation, however, was unsatisfactory because it was difficult, if not impossible, to make the insulation with exterior surface features. Because of the nature of the insulation material used and the nature of process used, exterior surface features would be indistinct and poorly formed. Instead of ribs with sharp edges, the ribs would end as rounded mounds. The rounded result is an effect of using materials that do not hold their shape well and of using an extrusion die to form the surface features. Immediately after leaving the extrusion die, the insulation material tends to surge and expand. This surging rounds edges and fills in spaces between features.
Insulated conductors with ribbed insulation also produced cabling with poor electrical properties. The spaces between ribs may be contaminated with dirt and water. These contaminants negatively affect the DK of the insulated conductor because the contaminants have DKs that are widely varying and typically much higher then the insulation material. The varying DKs of the contaminants will give the overall insulated conductor a DK that varies along its length, which will in turn negatively affect signal speed. Likewise, contaminants with higher DK will raise the overall DK of the insulation, which also negatively affects signal speed.
Insulated conductors with ribbed and channeled insulation also produced cabling with poor physical properties, which in turn degraded the electrical properties. Because of the limited amount of material near the exterior surface of ribbed and known channeled insulation, such insulated conductors have unsatisfactorily low crush strengths; so low that the insulated conductors may not even be able to be spooled without deforming the ribs and channels of the insulation. From a practical standpoint, this is unacceptable because it makes manufacture, storage and installation of this insulated conductor nearly impossible.
The crushing of the ribs and channels or otherwise physically stressing the insulation, will change the shape of these features. This will negatively influence the DK of insulation. One type of physical stressing that is a necessary part of cabling is twisting a pair of insulated conductors together. This type of torsional stress cannot be avoided. Thus, the very act of making a twisted pair may severely compromise the electrical properly of these insulated conductors.
Another area of concern in the wire and cable field is how the wire performs in a fire. The National Fire Prevention Association (NFPA) set standards for how materials used in residential and commercial building burn. These tests generally measure the amount of smoke given off, the smoke density, rate of flame spread and/or the amount of heat generated by burning the insulated conductor. Successfully completing these tests is an aspect of creating wiring that is considered safe under modern fire codes. As consumers become more aware, successful completion of these tests will also be a selling point.
Known materials for use in the insulation of wires, such as fluoropolymers, have desirable electrical properties such as low DK. But fluoropolymers are comparatively expensive. Other compounds are less expensive but do not minimize DK, and thus delay skew, to same extent as fluoropolymers. Furthermore, non-fluorinated polymers propagate flame and generate smoke to a greater extent than fluoropolymers and thus are less desirable material to use in constructing wires.
Thus, there is a need for a wire that addresses the limitations of the prior art to effectively minimize delay skew and provide high rates of transmission while also being cost effective and clean burning.